


Bitumen Kiss

by abitingsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, because my kinks are wide and varied, sexy without there being sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitingsmile/pseuds/abitingsmile
Summary: Art originally created for the long-running and gloriousSpringFlingchallenge on LiveJournal! Recently, though, the equally gloriousMonicawoewrote a fic for my birthday to accompany this piece, and it is short and steamy and deliciously iddy and chock full of exquisite imaginings and if you don't read it? YOUR LOSS. :D (Link in notes...)Image based on the song "Black Swan", by Thom Yorke. And the tangled-up hot mess that is Sam and Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83
Collections: Supernatural Spring Fling 2019





	Bitumen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Sin Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208665), by Monicawoe


End file.
